The Mediator's Child 1 The Birth
by ekmemerald
Summary: Suze and Jesse are happy. Suze is pregnant but an unhappy ghost threatens the existence of her child. Will the ghost suceed, or finish their buisness and move on. This is my first ever fanfic so please be gentle. I will be writing sequels! ekmemerald x
1. Chapter 1

The Mediator's Child

1# The Birth

Chapter 1

I looked down at the stick I was holding in my hand. I gasped in amazement and dropped it. I quickly scrambled to pick it up. And looked at it again. I looked at the little blue "positive" on it. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry or to jump with joy. I was 27, happily married, living in a sweet little apartment and I was having a baby. Jesse's baby. I didn't want to tell him yet though, I wanted to get checked out by a doctor first. I picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Hello. This is the maternal ward at Carmel Hospital." Said the voice of a woman receptionist.

"Yes hello, I would like to book an appointment for a maternity test please." I replied

"Ok. When would you like to have the appointment?"

"Um, as soon as possible please."

"Well, we have an opening for today at 2:00 pm. But it is with the on-call doctor."

"Um, yes that's fine." I glanced at my watch. 1:30. I can get there just on time.

"Yes, I'll need your name please."

"Oh, yes. Um Mrs Susannah de Silva."

"Thank you Mrs de Silva. We will see you soon."

"Thank you, goodbye." I hung up the phone. "I could be having a baby." I thought. A smile crept across my face. I grabbed my car keys and put my shoes on. Jesse was working at the hospital. "Hopefully he won't see me." I thought. I drove to the hospital and got there at 1:55. I walked into the maternity ward and looked for the waiting room. I went up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm Susannah de Silva. I reserved an appointment for 2:00pm." I said to the receptionist.

"Um, yes with the on-call doctor. Please take a seat." Said the receptionist. I sat down next to all the other women waiting for tests. I sat there for about five minutes when a woman came out of the doctor's office with a smile on her face. A nurse came out after her.

"Susannah?" She said.

"Um, yes that's me." I said standing up and walking to the door. I walked in and sat in a chair behind a screen.

"Yes, hello. Mrs..." Said an all to familiar voice.

"Jesse?" I asked.

"Susannah?" He said.

"Drat." I said. _He_ was the on-call doctor. Now he's gonna ask why I'm here. Drat again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I told him. The nurse kind of realised who I was and left the room.

"Oh. Susannah-" He started.

"I don't know yet Jesse, that's why I'm here."

"Of course, lets continue with the tests then." And I did. It took a while and I had to sit in the waiting room for half an hour while the results came back from the lab. But half an hour later Jesse walked out.

"Suze." He said with a smile on his face.

"Jesse." I started. "That kind of gives it away don't you think?"

"Um, yes?" He said. "Oh well."

"Do I still have to come in?" All the other women gave me looks. Some were happy. Some were confused. Others were jealous.

"Yes." Jesse came over to me, took my hand and walked me to the room. I sat in the chair again.

"Congratulations." He said.

"Congratulations to you too Jesse." I said. He smiled.

"Well, you are 3 weeks along. And you are healthy, so everything is fine." He smiled again. Then kissed me.

"So are you happy?" I asked him.

"Of course I'm happy, why wouldn't I be happy? We're having a _baby_ Suze. A _baby_ querida." I kind of melted when he said "querida".

"Yes, we are." I smiled. "Do you have to work much longer?"

"You were my last patient." He smiled.

"Lets go then." I said.

"Um ok. I just have to change out of my scrubs and punch out first."

"Will you be long?"

"Um, fifteen minutes?"

"Ok, I'll wait then."

"Ok." He guided me to the hospital staff room and made me sit there since I was "with child" I should stay off my feet. So I sat there. He had just walked out, so I grabbed a magazine. A few minutes passed when a few women doctors walked in from the changing rooms. I knew men and women shared changing rooms, but I was very confident because I knew Jesse would never look at another woman that way. They were all smiling and gossiping.

"Did you see Jesse's abs?" One of them asked.

"Duh, who couldn't it was a sight to be appreciated." Said another.

"No kidding." Said another. They stopped when they saw me. They didn't recognise me as his wife. I was hidden behind the magazine. They didn't know who I was anyway. After a little while they continued again. I shifted uncomfortably as they described him. I hated hospitals. Ghosts everywhere. They were coming to me. Looking at me. I hated it.

After about fifteen minutes he walked out. Like he said. All of the women doctors sighed as he walked past. And kind of, made themselves more noticeable. They puckered their lips, and batted their eyelids. I mean, how old were these women, five? And did they not see the wedding ring on his finger? I looked at mine. My engagement ring was beautiful. I was a simple diamond, with small diamonds in the band and engraved on the inside was "My...". Then I looked at my wedding band, it was just plain silver and engraved on the inside was "...querida". Jesse walked straight past all of them. His eyes transfixed on me. He smiled at me and they all looked in my direction. They gave me funny looks. He got to where I was sitting.

"Jesse," I said. "Can I get up now?"

"Yes you may querida." He said and kissed me. All of their mouths dropped open. "Ha!" I thought. He took my hand and slowly helped me out of my seat.

"Jeez Jesse. I can still walk you know."

"I know, but you are so important to me I couldn't bear the thought of anything happen to you querida." As he said this my heart swelled with adoration for him. Even the other women doctors went "awww..." under their breath. I smiled. We had just got to the door when Jesse said;

"Oh, Suze. I forgot my car keys. Hold on." He took me back into the room and sat me on the chair again."Stay here."

"But Jesse-" I started. But he had already gone back into the locker room.

"So..." Started one of the doctors. "You're Jesse's wife."

"Um, yes. Suze de Silva."

"Does he always act like that around you?" Asked another doctor

"Mostly, now he's a bit more protective."

"Why?" Said another.

"Because-"

"Suze!" He said as he walked out of the room. "I've got the keys. I smiled. I already had the keys. I drove there. He came up to me again and took my hand and we walked to the car. He wouldn't let me drive. And when he did he drove at like 5mph.

When we finally got back to the apartment it was 3:30. He made me take the elevator up to the second floor. When I walked through the door, Jesse made me sit down immediately.

"Jesse." I said. " CALM DOWN. Ok? I can walk. I'm not disabled, I'm fine."

"Ok, ok. I am just a little over excited." Said Jesse.

"So..." I said.

"So... I guess, things are going to change."

"Yep. We'll have to move."

"Yes, into a house, with at least 2 bedrooms."

"Yeah, and buy a bigger car."

"Yeah, and a cot."

"And a playpen."

"And a changing table."

"And, I think we are getting carried away."

"Yes." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I called Cee Cee and told her the news.

"Ahhh! Congratulations Suze!" Said Cee Cee.

"Thanks Cee." I said. Then she had this big discussion with me about being an auntie and whatnot. Once I had finished telling her, I was going to go to my mom's house with Jesse. It was Sunday, so everyone went to Mom and Andy's house for Sunday lunch. They still lived in the same house we did when I was 16. Oh, to be young again. Or not. Jesse was a ghost when I was 16. Never mind that. I was going to tell them the news. So once I had hung up the phone, it was 11:40. Jesse was waiting for me in the car. He had promised to drive faster than 5mph. So we got to their house at 12 o'clock. Perfect timing. I walked into the house. Andy had just put the food on the table. We were all there now. And we took a seat. I looked down at my stomach. It seemed quite round for 3 weeks of pregnancy. This was the time we made announcements. Dopey announced he was getting married here, and so did Sleepy and me. Doc hasn't yet. So now it was my announcement. I was last to speak. It's not like we take turns. It's like Andy says; so Brad, what's happening with you? And then that's his announcement and then he goes to the person sitting next to him. So...

"So, Suze. What's happening with you and Jesse?" Asked Andy.

"Well, I've got some really good news." I started. "We're having a baby." I smiled and Jesse took my hand. Dopey dropped his fork and spilt peas all over the table.

"Congratulations Suze and Jesse!" Said Doc.

"Yes! Congratulations!" Chorused Mom and Andy together.

"Thanks." I said.

"So are you guys going to move?" Asked Sleepy's wife, Anne.

"Yeah." Said Jesse. "Into a house, nearby.

"So, how far along are you Suze?" Asked Dopey's wife, Meg.

"Um, three weeks." I replied.

"Well stand up then, I wanna see your belly." Said Mom.

"But you can't _see_ anything yet Mom. It's too early."

"No it's not. Stand up Suze." She said. I stood. They made me turn to the side so they could admire my teenie weenie little baby bump.

"Ok, are we done now?" I asked, sitting down.

"Yes." Said Mom.

"So are you going to find out the baby's gender?" Asked Doc.

"Um, we don't know yet." Jesse said. Then we started this long talk about onesies and babygros and all that jazz.

Once we had finished dinner and dessert. Jesse and I excused ourselves and went home. I had a call on the answering machine, scheduling my first scan for when I was 3 months along. I told Jesse.

"I can't wait." He said.

"I know, neither can I." I said.

"Or I..." Said a voice form the corner.

"Who?" Jesse asked as he turned. He jumped in front of me, protecting me. The person came out of the corner and smirked. It was a ghost. A nasty ghost. It was a girl. She was around 16. She was blonde with blue eyes, she was wearing a cheer leading uniform. "Brilliant" I thought.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked her suspiciously, still protecting me.

"I'm Lilly."

"What do you want?" I asked from behind Jesse.

"Revenge." She said.

"On who?" I asked.

"Who? My murderer." She replied.

"Listen lady, I'd like to help but-" I started.

"I don't NEED HELP!" She shouted. The shelves began to shake and the pictures rattled on the walls. "You will just tell me to go through the light to where I'm meant to be. I don't belong here any more. Blah blah blah."

"But you've got to move on." Jesse said.

"NO! Not until I am avenged." She said.

"Then why are you here?" He asked her. She smirked again, then vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The months passed quickly, with no visits from Lilly. And soon enough it was time for my scan. Jesse was already at the hospital working. He was on-call in the maternity office again. And we scheduled it so he would have an appointment with me. I drove to the hospital and checked in at the desk. My appointment was at 2 o'clock again. It was 1:55 again. Jesse walked out to call me this time.

"Suze?" He asked.

"Yep." I said he walked to me again. I was quite big now, for 3 months anyway. So he helped me up. We walked to the room and I laid on a table thing this time. We were in a different room. This one had all sorts of equipment and the scan machine thing. So I was laying on the table, the nurse put some gloopy, cold gel on my stomach and spread it around. Jesse turned on the machine and put the scanner bit on my stomach an moved it around. He looked at the screen and then turned and showed it to me smiling. He pointed to a little head on the scan.

"That's the baby." Jesse said. "That's it's head." He smiled. But I saw something. Something else.

"What's that?" I asked and pointed to it. He turned the screen to himself and looked at it.

"It's... another head."

"WHAT? Our baby has two heads?!"

"No. It's another baby." He smiled again. "Twins."

"Twins?" I said tears in my eyes. He turned the monitor to me and moved the scanner on my belly so I could see clearer. And there it was. The second baby.

"Oh!" I said. Fingering the outlines of the babies on the screen.

"Do you want pictures?" Jesse asked me.

"Of course I want pictures, are you nuts?" I replied.

"Ok." he said with a smile. He printed out four pictures of the babies.

"Ok, we're all done now." Said Jesse. He helped me sit up, then climb off the table.

"When do you finish?" I asked him.

"You were my last patient again."

"So I'll wait."

"Fifteen minutes Suze." He said and lead me to the staff room again.

"Oh, Jesse." I said. "Watch out for some of those women doctors." At first he frowned at me then he nodded and laughed.

"Will do Suze!" He said as he walked into the changing rooms. I sat down again on the chair and pulled out my scan pictures. I sat there looking at them all. And sure enough, despite my warnings, the women doctors walked out of the changing rooms talking about Jesse again. But when they saw me they stopped.

"What's that there?" One of them asked. She had curly, ginger hair and blue eyes.

"Um, pictures." I replied.

"Of what?" Said a second doctor, she had short, blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Um, they're scans." I said, resting my hand on my stomach.

"Aww. Let me see." Said a third doctor. She had straight black hair and green eyes. I got up out of my seat with a little struggle but I managed. I slowly walked to them and showed them the pictures.

"Twins?" The blonde one asked.

"Yes."

"They're cute." Said the ginger one.

"Yeah." Agreed the one with black hair. I nodded. Jesse walked out of the changing rooms. The doctors swooned.

"Hi, Suze," He said. and he took my hand. I collected the pictures from the doctors and walked out with Jesse. We walked towards the car and buckled up.

"I'll have to show Mom and Andy tomorrow." I said.

"Yes." Said Jesse.

"I want to see." Said a voice from the back seat. Lilly.

"What connection have you got with the baby?" I asked.

"None." She replied. "I just like them. I had..." She stopped.

"What?" I asked, turning to her.

"Nothing!" She shouted. She made the whole car shake. It's a good thing Jesse hadn't started driving yet.

"Calm it." I said. "So, why are you here, if you don't want help?"

"I don't want it I need it."

"To move on?"

"NO! Not until I get her back."

"For what? You will have to tell me the story."

"Ok!" Jesse interrupted. "I will start driving now if you promise to stay calm."

"Fine." Said Lilly.

"Great." He replied and started the car.

"I need to have revenge on a girl called Jenny. One year ago, I was 16, in high school. And happy. And one day, I found out I was pregnant. And I had gone to cheer leading practice to tell Jenny that I couldn't go any more. It wasn't safe. But she wouldn't listen. She made me go on top of the pyramid, and I had to do a front somersault and be caught by her and another cheerleader. So there I was, on top of the pyramid. I did a front somersault down. I looked down and saw the other girl standing there arms ready and Jenny, playing with her hair. But it was too late. I couldn't do anything. I was hurtling towards the ground. The other girl tried to catch me. She broke her wrist doing it. I hit the ground and knew I had lost the baby. Then Jenny just screamed while the other cheerleaders tried to help me. I hit my head and it was bleeding. And then I was just. Gone. I saw the other girl crying. At my funeral, they all cried, except for Jenny. She sat next to my boyfriend. The father of my child, and she tried to hit it off with him. He didn't accept though." Said Lilly. A single tear spilled down her cheek. I could feel tears filling my own eyes.

"Lil-"I started.

"Don't." She said, her voice thick. "I don't need it. I just need revenge, for me and the baby." She looked at her own stomach. I nodded.

"We're here." Jesse said as he pulled into the parking lot for the apartment building. Lilly vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was 2 months later. I was 5 months pregnant now and definitely showing. I couldn't see my feet. Jesse and I were house hunting and Lilly was tagging along.

"Are you ready to go Suze?" Jesse asked me.

"Yeah, in a minute" I replied, buttoning up my maternity blouse. Once I had finished getting dressed, Lilly appeared beside me.

"You look happy." She said. "Glowing. A pregnant woman's glow." She smiled at me. I smiled back. That's all she did lately. Comment on how nice I looked or how happy I was or just how my pregnancy was affecting me.

"SUZE!" Shouted Jesse again.

"Coming!" I replied and walked to the car.

The first house we went to was nice. I liked it. I think this is the house I wanted. It had a nice two-doored front door and a big stairs with one of those landings like we had in the boarding house. It had a nice kitchen that you got through through the living room and a nice dining room to the side of that. It had three bedrooms, one with a big window seat where you could see the mission from. Lilly liked it too. Once we had seen it we thanked the hosts and walked outside. Our next viewing wasn't for two hours so Jesse and I were going to get some lunch at a little diner.

We got in the car and drove there. We parked outside and walked in. We sat in a booth and looked at the menu. A young waitress came up to us.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Um, lemonade please." I said.

"I'll have the same." Said Jesse. I looked at Lilly beside me, she was shaking she was staring at the waitress. I looked at the waitress. On her name tag was: Jenny. Uh oh. She walked away to get our drinks and she fell. Just fell. More like collapsed.

"Lilly, stop it!" I shouted.

"NO!" She screamed. "She took my life and my baby's. She deserves the same!" She was affecting her. I don't know how.

"No! Don't do it!" I stood in front of her protecting Jenny.

"No Suze!" Shouted Jesse. Everyone was looking at us. They were looking at Jenny on the floor, writhing in pain from Lilly. But it was too late. Lilly was angry and there was no stopping her now.

"She took my baby! And my life!" Shouted Lilly. "If you defend her, I'll take yours!" She turned one hand to me. I felt it, in my stomach. I was crouched on the floor, she was hurting me, the babies. What was she doing to them? Jesse ran into her and knocked her to the floor. She screamed and vanished.

"Suze!" He shouted. His voice was growing faint. My babies? What had she done? I.. I ... Jesse... I heard him yelling to call 911. I felt him cradle my head and feel my stomach for the babies kicking. Then it went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes to see myself in a hospital room. In a bed. Jesse was holding my had and Father Dominic was standing next to him.

"Jesse, Father Dom. I.." I started to speak. I put my hand on my stomach. My babies were still there kicking regularly.

"Lilly. She- The babies?" I started again.

"They are fine. You are fine. You're all safe now." Jesse said.

"Father Dom what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Jesse called me. He was scared." He replied.

"Where have I seen that before?" I joked, Jesse and Father D smiled.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jesse asked me.

"Um, not really. I feel tired and groggy." I said. Ugggh, how I hated hospitals. "When can I get out of here?"

"Um, I don't know, I'll ask the nurse." Said Jesse and off he went to find her.

"Are you sure you're ok Susannah?" Asked Father D.

"Um, yeah I guess." I replied.

"Stay away from this Lilly from now on ok? She might hurt you again." I nodded. Father Dom left me laying there. I rested my hand on my stomach again. I could still feel them kicking. This was a good sign. My doctor came over. She was the ginger one from the staff room.

"Hello." She began, reading my charts. "I'm Dr Manning Mrs de Silva." She looked up at me then the chart again. "Oh, hi! Are you feeling ok? Your babies are fine. Are they kicking? We are going to do another scan soon. You were in a short coma overnight. But you have recovered now so all is well."

She turned, I turned. I saw Jesse talking to the nurse and running his fingers through his hair.

"He was up with you all night." Said Dr Manning. "Holding your hand, checking your charts. He really cares about you."

"I know, we've been through so much together." I replied. She nodded.

"So, you look tired. I'll leave you to sleep some more." She said, and left my little area and closed the curtains. I could no longer see Jesse, but I could still hear mutterings of "Nombre des dios." A short while latter, I heard someone from outside.

"Um, excuse me. Can I come in?" The person asked.

"Um, sure." I said. They peeped their head through the curtains. Jenny. She walked inside.

"I need to talk to you." She said. This seemed quite forward to me, but I went along with it. "The same thing happened to us, at about the same time. We are in no way related and are completely different. But we had the same problem, and the doctors have not got an explanation." She hesitated. "But, when I started to feel the pain. You said a name. You said Lilly. You told her not to do it. You stepped in front of me. I saw you. You protected me. But you just got hurt too... You know what happened to us. Don't you?" I nodded.

"It's Lilly. Her ghost is haunting you." I told her. I would have expected her to leave the room. I would have expected her to run away and call me crazy. But she didn't. She remained in the room and took a seat. "She blames you for her death. You didn't catch her, and made her do the pyramid. She hurt me because you killed her and her baby, she wanted to hurt mine." She looked at me. Tears filled her eyes. And she shook her head.

"It was a mistake." She said, her voice thick. She breathed in slowly. "I didn't realise what was happening. And when I did. I didn't know what to do. I just... I just screamed. I knew it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't _want _her to die. I just needed to keep my practise going. She was a valuable part of the team, I couldn't lose her." She finished and tears spilled from her eyes. At that moment. I saw her. Lilly.

"Murderer!" She screamed, and threw my lunch tray at her. Jesse ran in, hearing the commotion. He ran in front of me, protecting me again.

"Lilly." He said. "This ends now! You hurt her ok. You hurt her and Susannah. Now go. You've had your revenge, now leave." He kept his voice steady. Lilly didn't budge. She just smirked again. Jenny cowered in the corner behind me.

"Don't believe her. She only wanted my life. She wanted my boyfriend! She took my life and my baby's." I turned to Jenny.

"She says you went after her boyfriend when she died." I told Jenny.

"No Lilly, No! You've got it wrong. I wanted to be close to Gabriel, but not that way. He was so close to you, he loved you so. I felt so guilty I wanted to make it up to him." She said.

"You LIAR!" She screamed again. Throwing the contents of a drawer at her. She missed. I was about to tell her, but she seemed to understand.

"No! Lilly, not that way. I wanted him to know I was sorry for taking your life. I know it was my fault and I feel sorry and guilty!" A single scalpel rised up to her, it was aimed right between her eyes. "I know, you want revenge Lilly. I know you do. I would want the same. And I'm sorry. If I could, I'd change it all. Everything, I would never had made you go on the pyramid. I would have paid attention. I'm sorry. And I'll know you'll never forgive me. Because of my mistake you are stuck now." She finished and sobbed into her hands. She didn't run, or hide, or shield her head. She stayed there and waited. The scalpel fell with a clunk onto the floor. Jenny looked up. Her tears fell from her cheeks and fell to the floor. Lilly walked up to her. She sat on the floor in front of her and watched her. Jenny looked at me. I looked at Jesse. He looked at Lilly. None of us knew what was going to happen next. And we would never know, because at that precise moment, the nurse walked in. Lilly vanished.

"Is everything ok in here?" She asked.

"Um yeah." Said Jenny as she wiped the tears from her face. "Fine." She picked herself up off the floor and walked out of my little curtain enclosed area.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was going home. Finally. I had been in the hospital for two days. Being pestered by doctors and ghosts. And Jesse. He had to work, but he did that in the hospital and checked up on me like every ten minutes. I thought I'd be safe in the maternity ward. No ghosts would go there right? What dead person would want to walk around a ward full of babies and women giving birth? Many dead people. I was continuously pestered by them. They didn't even notice how tired I was. I just wanted to sleep. Carrying two babies and dealing with ghosts is very tiring. But eventually, I was allowed to go home.

I went upstairs and began to unpack. On my first day in the hospital, mom brought me my clothes and toothbrush and so on. She also brought me a card, flowers, cake from Andy, a card from Cee Cee and two baby onesies. I unpacked all of the gifts and cards and put them all over my bedroom. I looked into the mirror and admire my huge stomach. I patted my belly, and could feel the babies kicking. It made me so happy. I fixed my hair in the mirror and saw in the background... Lilly.

"Jess-" I began to call.

"No." Interrupted Lilly. "I don't want to hurt you." I found this hard to believe and clutched my stomach protectively.

"Listen. I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have hurt you because I was angry. You were doing what was right by protecting Jenny. It was all a mistake. But I need you to find her and tell her I forgive her. I think she might do things to herself if she's scared of me. I think she's the only thing connecting me to this world. Once she knows she's forgiven, I can move on." I nodded.

"Ok Lilly. But you have to leave now. I will let you know when I have hold of her but you have to go before Jesse sees you. But before you go, what's Jenny's last name?" I asked her.

"Marlin." She replied and vanished. Jenny Marlin. I grabbed the phone, it was better to get it over with and the sooner Lilly moved on the better. I dialled the number.

"Hello. Name of caller please." Said the operator.

"Jenny Marlin."

"Please wait while I connect you." A listened to the "on-hold" music while the call connected.

"Hello?" Asked Jenny.

"Jenny, It's me, Suze, from the hospital."

"Suze, Hi!"

"Ok, Jenny. You have to listen to me this is very important."

"Ok."

"Lilly forgives you."

"What?" Jenny's voice grew thick.

"She forgives you. She no longer blames you for what happened and wants you to be happy and know that it was all a mistake and misunderstanding."

"Thank you Suze." Said Jenny, and she hung up the phone. I thought "Lilly" as hard as I could and there she appeared.

"Suze. Is this the end?" Lilly asked me.

"Yes, Lilly. Goodbye." I told her.

"Goodbye Suze. And good luck." She said. Then she she grew faint and vanished. I had stood there for a short while when Jesse walked in.

"She's gone Jesse." I told him.

"Who?" He asked, worriedly.

"Lilly. She just went she's gone now."

"Suze! She was dangerous. Anything could have happened."

"I know. But all is well now. She moved on."

"As long as your safe querida." He said, then kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The months passed quickly. Soon I was 9 months pregnant and due any day now. Jesse and I had picked out a house, the one I had loved the day I collapsed. We had moved in. We bought two cots, diapers, onesies, babygros, changing mats, mobiles, everything. We were proud parents to be and we couldn't wait. We bought two car seats, a double pushchair, all of it. We were just waiting for the day.

It was Sunday. Lunch at Mom and Andy's. We got in the car. I had just got in the car when I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Ah." I shrieked.

"What's wrong querida?" Jesse asked me, worry in his eyes.

"Um, nothing." I told him, rubbing my side. "I think I hurt my back. Don't worry, it just hurts a little." I reassured him.

"If you're sure." Jesse said and started the car. It took 20 minutes to get to the boarding house. But we finally got there. About halfway through the car ride, I felt another sharp pain in my side. Then another once we'd got there. I ignored it and walked into the house. We sat at the table and began the meal. We did the announcement thing again. But this time I had nothing to say. I just stood up and showed off my enormous belly. I sat down again and felt another sharp pain. This one lasted for a little while, like 20 seconds. It happened about 5 minutes after my last pain. I sat through the entire meal, restraining the urge to gasp every time I felt the pain.

"It must be muscle problems." I thought. I must have stretched my back or something. Oh how it hurt though. We finished desert and Jesse and I excused ourselves. I stepped outside the front door and felt the pain again. I grabbed onto his had and squeezed it hard. I finally realised what the pain was.

"Querida are you alright?" He asked me. The pain subsided.

"Fine." I said and kissed him. "Jesse-" I started to say, my lips still on his, went I felt something wet on my legs and my feet. I looked down at the puddle on the floor. Jesse's feet were soaked. My water broke.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jesse was wonderful. He opened the front door of the boarding house, still supporting me. He shouted it to tell them I was in labour. "Brilliant." I thought. All I need right now is my stepbrothers out here. Doc will probably start some long discussion about the pain of child birth and how unstandable it's going to be. My Mom was the first out side. She helped me into the car with Jesse. Jesse kissed me on the forehead then climbed into the front seat. He drove steadily but carefully to the hospital. He ran inside and got a wheelchair, being a doctor there he can do these things, he put me in it and rolled me inside. I got seen straight away as my water had broke. I got put in a nice birthing suite and had to do breathing techniques. Jesse and the doctor were monitoring my contractions. I was going to have to start pushing soon.

My mother and Jesse were in the room together, supporting me. I had my feet on stirrups. Doctor Manning was going to be delivering the baby with my midwife.

"Ok Susannah." Dr Manning said. "In a moment, I am going to tell you to push. Ok?"

"Ok." I replied. I squeezed Jesse's hand tight.

"Ready, and PUSH!" She shouted. I did, as hard as I could.

"I can see the head!" She shouted. "Ok, one more. PUSH!" I did. Harder this time. I saw a small baby emerge. I heard crying. The midwife grabbed the baby and washed them and so on. But I wasn't done yet. I still had one more.

"PUSH!" She shouted. I did, just as hard as before. The second baby emerged. The nurse got the baby this time. And washed them and so on. I was so exhausted. Jesse was smiling and staring at the babies.

"Good job Susannah." Said Dr Manning. I smiled at her. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep. Jesse kissed me and one of the babies was put in his hands. Mom held my hand tight and smiled at me. Jesse was holding a girl. Our girl. A baby girl who looked just like him.

The second baby was handed to me. A boy. A baby boy who still looked just like Jesse.

"We'll leave you two alone." Said Dr Manning, and everyone left the room. Even my Mom. Jesse sat on the bed, cradling our girl.

"We need names." I said. He smiled and nodded. He looked at our girl and kissed me. And he held onto me tight. He wanted to hold on forever to this amazing, happy moment.


End file.
